1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of illumination and, more particularly, to those lighting devices that are meant to cast colored images upon the walls. The present invention casts images that appear to shimmer as if they are reflected from a pond or other body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Similar lighting devices that use colored liquids to cast images are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,520,691; 3,387,782 and 4,352,149. None of these provide a device that provides a projection of light that resembles shimmering water.